fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strażnicy (FF)
center|510px Każda historia ma swój początek i zakończenie. Koniec niektórych historii jest początkiem dla następnych, początki zaś, są końcem dla innych. Moja historia tak właśnie się zaczęła… Była raz sobie czwórka braci. Bracia, obdarzeni niezwykłymi mocami budzili ogromny respekt wśród ludności świata. Znani byli jako Strażnicy, a ich zadaniem była ochrona niewinnych i słabszych. Choć Bracia na ogół byli zgodni, jeden z nich, arogancki Artibeus odstąpił od swoich towarzyszy, pogrążony w idei siania postrachu. Chciał wykorzystać swoje zdolności do przejęcia władzy na ludem Świata. Rozpętała się wojna, która na stałe nałożyła ogromny cień na historii Wszechświata. Kiedy szala zwycięstwa zaczęła przesuwać się na korzyść złego brata, pozostała trójka znalazła się w trudnym położeniu. Uznali, że przesiany już doszczętnie złem Artibeus nie może pozostać wolny. Używając swoich mocy, zamknęli swojego dawnego towarzysza w więzieniu, które wymagało jednak wielkiego poświęcenia. Dwóch oddało swoją energię życiową, aby zamknąć Artibeusa na dobre. Ostatni z braci, zaprzysiągł, że będzie strzegł więzienia do swej śmierci. Okazało się jednak, że będzie to równie trudne, jak samo zamknięcie Artibeusa. Zdążył on bowiem przeciągnąć na swoją stronę rzesze zwolenników. Z tego też powodu ostatni brat zwołał trybunał, na którym powołano nową organizację mającą zapobiec uwolnieniu się złego brata.. Nazwani na cześć dawnej grupy składającej się z czterech braci, Vestor, czyli „strażnicy” bronili istot niewinnych oraz nie dopuszczali, aby poplecznicy Artibeusa szkodzili światu. '' -…tak też działo się przez kolejne miliony lat, aż więzienie Artibeusa, jego zwolennicy oraz sami Strażnicy stali się jedynie legendą. -I ty w to wierzysz? Rozdział 1 - ''Ratunek Toa Dźwięku, Vinex i jego towarzysz, De-Matoranin Valle, kroczyli przez pustynię Spherus Magna. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu znaleźli sobie źródło zarobku. Musieli przewieźć karawanę naładowaną żelastwem do wioski Nundra. Nigdy specjalnie dobrze im się nie powodziło, ale odkąd na Spherus Magna sprowadzono istoty ze Wszechświata Matoran, dużo łatwiej było znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Wędrówka przez pustynię była wycieńczająca. Jedynym pocieszeniem była wyobrażona wizja zapłaty i… towarzystwo. Vinex i Valle znali się od wieków, sporo czasu przed opanowaniem Wszechświata Matoran przez Teridaxa. Cudem udało im się umknąć przed ciemnymi mocami i trafić tutaj, na tę urodzajną krainę. Nie była to już piaszczysta dziura. Warunki do życia znacznie się poprawiły, pustkowia szybko przestawały nimi być. Prężnie rozwijały się kolejne wioski, ba, miasta. Dzięki Glatorianom i nowo przybyłym Toa, na planecie panował spokój, a spory między wioskami rozwiązywano dyplomatycznie. Walki na arenie stały się wyłącznie źródłem rozrywki. Nikt nie narzekał. Nikt, poza Vinexem. Nie był typem samotnego typa, wciąż stojącego w miejscu, robiącego to, co do niego należy, i tylko to, co do niego należy. Dzień w dzień to samo. Marzyła mu się przygoda, zastrzyk adrenaliny, podróże. Chciał być jak jeden z tych bohaterów, o których czytał bądź słyszał z legend. Chciał wpisać się w karty historii, walczyć ze złymi mocami. Ale na Spherus Magna nie było żadnych ciemnych mocy. Wszystko zachowywało głęboką równowagę. Dlatego też Vinex zagłębiał się w licznych legendach i żył życiem, jakim żyli ci wszyscy herosi. Nie popierał jednak tego jego mały, ciężko stąpający po ziemi, przyjaciel Valle… -I ty w to wierzysz? – żachnął się Matoranin - Vinex, mówiłem ci to dzisiaj z dziesięć razy, ale spokojnie, powtórzę: mamy robotę, której nie chcemy stracić, prawda? Dlatego też proszę, nie opowiadaj mi kolejnej niestworzonej historii, tylko przyspieszmy nieco tempa i zróbmy to, co mamy do zrobienia. -A co jeśli Vestor naprawdę istnieli? Kiedy jeszcze nie było tu tak pięknie, kiedy Skralle stawiali opór? Wszyscy wiedzą, że do zapanowania porządku na Odrodzonym Spherus Magna, te wszystkie organizacje potrzebowały nie lada wysiłku… -Bartazz ci to opowiedział, co? Tępy świr. -On nie jest… - zaczał Toa Dźwięku, ale jego towarzysz znów mu przerwał. -Pytasz dlaczego oni nie istnieją, podam ci jeden, oczywisty i idiotyczny powód, w który możesz uwierzysz: ich stopy nigdy nie stąpały po Spherus Magna, bo według twojej… legendy, mieli coś innego do roboty. Zła, potężna istota i tak dalej. Tyle, wystarczy? – Matoranin dodał ironicznie - Na Wielkie Istoty, nie wierzę, że w ogóle o tym z tobą rozmawiam… Dlatego proszę… -Cicho. – syknął Vinex. -Co? – zdziwił się Valle. – Jako twój przyjaciel, chcę ci tylko dać do zrozumienia… -Nie o to mi chodzi, przymknij się na chwilę. – warknął Toa Dźwięku i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w ruch powietrza. Potrzebował chwili, aby potwierdziły się jego obawy. Już miał puścić się biegiem, ale było za późno. Powietrze rozdarł krótki, skrzekliwy ryk. Zza chmur wyłoniły się dwa stworzenia i runęły w dół, w stronę dwóch przyjaciół. Vinex wyciągnął szybko swoje krótkie, tępe ostrze. -To Tarahoi! – krzyknął z przerażeniem Valle. – Zrób coś! Ale Vinex nie wiedział, co ma robić. Tarahoi były potężnie zbudowanymi, latającymi stworzeniami. Ich ciało pokrywały grube, czarne łuski, a w paszczy umieszczone były ostre jak brzytwa zęby. Nie wspominając już o wielkich szponach na łapach. Kiedy jeden z potworów zaczął zbliżać się do Vinexa, ten zamachnął się mieczem i spróbował trafić w kreaturę. Nie udało się. Tarahoi wylądował na swoich mocnych nogach, zakończonych długimi szponami. Vinex szybko przypomniał sobie o księgach na temat stworzeń z Nowego Spherus Magna. Pamiętał, że kiedyś sporo naczytał się o tym gatunku, ale teraz, właśnie teraz kiedy najbardziej potrzebował przypomnieć sobie jakie słabe punkty mają te stworzenia, za nic nie potrafił tego zrobić. Bestia podniosła jedną łapę i odepchnęła Vinexa, przez co ten odleciał na parę bio. Potwór jednak nie czekał, aż jego ofiara się podniesie. Podleciał do Vinexa i przycisnął go swoim cielskiem. Oczom Toa Dźwięku ukazały się zębiska bestii. „Więc tak będzie wyglądać mój koniec” - pomyślał zrozpaczony Vinex. I właśnie wtedy, niespodziewanie usłyszał okrzyk, a po chwili z podniebienia Tarahoi wystawał już długi sztylet. Źrenice bestii rozszerzyły się, ze strachu czy też ze zdziwienia, tego Vinex nie wiedział, ale Tarahoi padł martwy, całym ciężarem przygniatając Toa. Vinex próbował wydostać się spod cielska wielkiego stworzenia, ale nie mógł. Udało mu się tylko obrócić głowę i ujrzeć coś, co wprawiło go w głęboki zachwyt. Biały wojownik, Toa Lodu, stał pomiędzy innym Tarahoi a jego przyjacielem, który leżał na ziemi bez ruchu. Bestia, raz po raz zarzucała swoim potężnym łbem, próbując zatopić zęby w zbroi wojownika, lecz ten za każdym razem usuwał się szybkim ruchem. Tarahoi, zapewne zirytowany tym, że jego ofiara cały czas mu umyka, zamachnął się swoimi szponami. Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć ataku, bo w jego skrzydle znikąd pojawiła się strzała. Wojownik wykorzystał to, odbił się od drugiego skrzydła, wskoczył na grzbiet bestii i zatopił ostrze w jego karku. Tarahoi padł na ziemię, oddychając ciężko. Toa Lodu spokojnie zszedł ze stworzenia i otarł ostrze o jego łuski. Wtedy, też Vinex ujrzał inną postać. Wojowniczkę odzianą w jasnozieloną zbroję i uzbrojoną w łuk. Podbiegła do Valle’ego. Biały wojownik obrócił się teraz w stronę Vinexa. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Były tą mądre oczy, w których nie było niczego, prócz spokoju. Wydawał się nie wzruszony tym, że właśnie ubił jedno z najgroźniejszych stworzeń na tych terenach. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do martwego Tarahoi i leżącego pod nim Vinexa, po czym wyciągnął z potężnego łba bestii sztylet. Włożył ostrze do pochwy przytwierdzonej do pasa i ściągnął cielsko bestii z Toa Dźwięku. Wszystko zrobił bez słowa. Vinex zastanowił się nawet, czy nieznajomy w ogóle potrafi mówić. W tej też chwili, dotarł do nich głos jego towarzyszki, która klęczała przy De-Matoranie. Od tego wszystkiego, Vinex prawie o nim zapomniał. -Źle z nim… - powiedziała powoli, przyciskając dłoń do piersi Matoranina. Vinex podbiegł szybko do swojego przyjaciela i ujrzał głęboki, krwawy ślad pazurów na napierśniku towarzysza. -No zrób coś, co tak stoisz?! – krzyknęła zielona wojowniczka, kierując słowa do Toa Lodu – Musimy go przewieźć do wioski, potrzebuje medyka. Wojownik stał jednak wciąż niewzruszony, patrząc na krwawiące ciało Matoranina. -Komao! – krzyknęła ponownie z naciskiem wojowniczka. Wojownik nazwany przez nią „Komao” odparł cicho: -Najbliższa wioska jest 3 kio stąd. Nie przeżyje transportu. – w jego głosie nie było nawet nuty dramaturgii, czy żalu, z powodu, że Matoranin leżący u jego stóp nie dożyje jutrzejszego wschodu słońca. Obrócił się, jakby chciał już odejść. Tylko że tym razem nie wywołało to w Vineksie podziwu, lecz złość i poirytowanie. Tak łatwo miał odpuścić? Valle był z nim zawsze, kiedy tego potrzebował. -Hej! – krzyknął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie – I to wszystko? Jesteś wojownikiem Toa, twoim obowiązkiem jest walczyć za Matoran do końca! Toa Lodu obrócił się powoli i spojrzał na Vinexa, po czym rzekł: -Przestałem być Toa lata temu, młody wojowniku. Co więcej, nie jestem nic winny twojemu przyjacielowi. Ciebie również mogłem zostawić na pastwę tych stworzeń, więc okaż mi wdzięczność i pogódź się ze śmiercią towarzysza. Ludzie czasem umierają, zdaj sobie z tego sprawę. -Komao! – warknęła wojowniczka – Akurat on nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Vinex nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Wojowniczka ciągnęła dalej: -Zaniesiemy go twojej chaty, ma szanse. – powiedziała z naciskiem. Wojownik milczał, co jego towarzyszka uznała zapewne za zgodę na ten plan, bo poprosiła Vinexa, aby pomógł jej podnieść jego przyjaciela. -Prowadź. – rozkazała swojemu towarzyszowi, który po chwili ruszył przed siebie. Rozdział 2 – Kryjówka Zaczęło się już ściemniać. Dziwny pochód, składający się z trzech wysokich postaci i jednego Matoranina, który leżał na prowizorycznych noszach na szczęście nie wzbudził niczego zainteresowania. No bo czyje zainteresowanie miał wzbudzić, kiedy wokół był tylko piach. Vinex omal nie krzyknął z radości, kiedy zaczęli się zbliżać do skraju bardziej zielonych terenów. Małe krzaczki, trawy, drzewa. W końcu znaleźli się w głębi dzikiej puszczy. Vinex czuł, jak płoną mu mięśnie. Przedzieranie się przez gęsty las wymagało jeszcze większego wysiłku. Toa Lodu, który do tej pory prowadził ich do celu najwyraźniej to zauważył, bo odrzekł zwracając się do Toa Dźwięku: -Dłużej już chyba nie pociągniesz… Daj to… - po czym chwycił nosze. -Dzięki.. – powiedział cicho Vinex i spojrzał przed siebie. Jedyne co widział, to ciemność. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jeszcze się nie zgubili. A może się zgubili, tylko ten cały „Komao” sam o tym nie wie. Vinex mu nie ufał. Spotkał dwoje świetnie władających bronią wojowników na środku pustyni, którzy teraz zaprowadzili go w głąb jakiegoś lasu. Kim oni u diabła byli? I dlaczego mu pomogli? Każdy normalny Toa, Matoranin czy Agori nie odważyłby się stanąć do walki z bestią Tarahoi. A tym bardziej w obronie czyjegoś, nie własnego życia. Przez cały czas nikt nic nie mówił. Cisza zdawała się ciążyć na wszystkich jak potężny głaz. Vinex pomyślał, że za chwilę zwariuje, jeśli nikt nic nie powie. Na szczęście chwilę później ciszę przerwał Komao: -Jesteśmy na miejscu. – oświadczył, wskazując głową na coś, czego Vinex chyba nigdy by nie zauważył, gdyby ktoś mu tego nie pokazał palcem. Była to drewniana chata, pokryta liśćmi, świetnie wtapiająca się w otoczenie przez co nie łatwo było ją dojrzeć nawet przechodząc parę kroków od niej. Weszli do środka. Chata była zdecydowanie większa, niż mogłaby się wydawać z zewnątrz. Było tu parę pokoi, jednak w każdym panował bałagan. Na podłodze porozrzucane była stare mapy, jakieś narzędzia i butelki, których zawartości Vinex nie identyfikował. -Gdzie go położyć? – zapytała się zielona wojowniczka. -Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to gdzie chcesz byle nie u mnie w domu – odparł Toa Lodu, jednak widząc srogie spojrzenie towarzyszki, dodał pospiesznie – zaniesiemy go do sąsiedniego pokoju. Przygotuj dużo opatrunków i poczekaj na mnie. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę. – to rzekłszy, wyszedł na podwórze swojego domu i zerwał parę kwiatów rosnących blisko wejścia. Wrócił do środka chaty i ruszył do pokoju gdzie leżał Valle. -Zaczekasz tutaj. – rozkazał Vinexowi Toa Lodu. -Wolałbym… - zaczął Vinex, ale Komao znów mu przerwał. -Nie obchodzi mnie, co byś wolał – odparł chłodno – będziesz przeszkadzał, a zdawało mi się, że chcesz ocalić swojego przyjaciela. Vinex zamilkł. Toa Lodu obrócił się i wszedł do pomieszczenia gdzie leżał Valle. Zamknął za sobą drewniane drzwi. Vinex natychmiast podbiegł do nich po cichu i uchylił je nieco, by podejrzeć co dzieje się w środku. -Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem cudotwórcą pokroju Niorta i mało mogę zrobić w tej sytuacji? – rzekł Komao przygotowując kwiaty które zebrał z podwórza w małej misce. -Przestań bredzić i zaczynaj. – odparła wojowniczka. Komao patrzył na nią przez chwilę z uśmiechem aż w końcu odłożył miskę z zawartością. -Dobra, zróbmy to. Toa Dźwięku miał już dość czekania. Oczekiwanie było najgorsze. Ta niepewność, czy jego przyjaciel… Nie. Tej myśli nie dopuszczał do swojej głowy. Siedział nie ruszając się i nic nie mówiąc. W końcu z sąsiedniego pokoju wyszedł Toa Lodu. Vinex zerwał się z miejsca potykając się niechcący o butelkę na podłodze. -Co z nim? – niemal krzyknął Toa Dźwięku łapiąc równowagę. Komao spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie odpowiedział jednak nic, tylko przeszedł obok Vinexa na zewnątrz swojej chaty i stanął na podwórzu. -Już wszystko dobrze – odezwał się głos wojowniczki za plecami Vinexa – przeżyje. Toa Dźwięku nie mógł powstrzymać głębokiego odetchnięcia z ulgą. -Jak on się czuje? -Jest nieprzytomny… - odpowiedziała wojowniczka – i zapewne w takim stanie pozostanie przez dłuższy czas.. ale wyjdzie z tego – dodała pośpiesznie. Vinex uspokoił się. Jego serce zaczęło bić normalnym tempem. Wszystko z nim w porządku. Znowu sprzyjało im szczęście. Gdyby nie spotkali na pustyni tych ludzi… -Podziękowałbym ci, gdybym znał twoje imię. -Algerya. – przedstawiła się wojowniczka – A dziękować nie powinieneś mnie, a mojemu przyjacielowi. – wskazała na Komao wpatrującego się w niebo przed domem. Vinexa przeszedł dreszcz. -Jemu? – zdziwił się – Wygląda jakby żałował że w ogóle nam pomógł. -Ale mimo to, jak był łaskaw ci to niemal wykrzyczeć na pustyni, uratował ci życie. – odrzekła spokojnie Algerya – A parę chwil temu, w pokoju obok, ocalił twojego przyjaciela. Rozdział 3 - Strażnicy Była noc. Piaski na pustyni Spherus Magna przesuwały się leniwie przez zefir panujący wzdłuż rozległych klifów. Było to zupełne pustkowie. Ludzie unikali tego miejsca, bo funkcją tych terenów mogło być jedynie ukrywanie się złodziei oraz innych rzezimieszków mających coś na sumieniu. Słońce właśnie zachodziło. Widok z tego punktu zapierał dech w piersiach. Także pewna postać stojąca na klifie, okryta długą, ciemną peleryną przez którą nie można było nawet dojrzeć twarzy zachwycała się widokiem płonącej kuli chowającej się za horyzont, niczym tchórz chowający się przed przeciwnikiem. Postać stała tam już niespełna dwie godziny, w całkowitym bezruchu, czekając nikt nie wie na co. Odpowiedź nasunęła się niespodziewanie. Do postaci sunęła inna osoba, równie mrocznie ubrana. Bez żadnego przywitania, uściśnięcia dłoni rzekła: -Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, mój Panie. Postać podziwiająca zachód obróciła się powoli i spojrzała na towarzysza z góry. Była od niego znacznie wyższa. -To dobrze. – odezwała się. Miała niski, chrapliwy głos. – Nie wychylajcie się bez potrzeby. Załatwiajcie wszystko po cichu, a już niedługo wszyscy się ujawnimy. Możesz to powtórzyć reszcie. To wszystko. – po czym odwróciła się plecami do rozmówcy. -Tak jest. – przytaknęła druga zakapturzona postać, ale mimo że jej towarzysz dał do zrozumienia, że to koniec rozmowy, nie ruszała się z miejsca. - Coś jeszcze? -Nie, mój Panie. – zawahała się - Tylko… Co raz większa część oddziału, oczywiście nie mam tu na myśli siebie, zaczyna mieć wątpliwości… Co do sensu tych wszystkich działań. Zakapturzona postać odprowadziła wzrokiem słońce, a kiedy zaszło zupełnie i zapanował mrok, obróciła się i spojrzała na towarzysza, który cofnął się szybko o krok. -Powiedz mi, Rhalisie, czy pamiętasz może co Artibeus robił z buntownikami? Rhalis spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w piasek. -Wieszał ich, panie. – powiedział tak cicho, że nawet lekki zefir mógł go zagłuszyć. -A właśnie… Wieszał ich… - powtórzyła zakapturzona istota nieco głośniej. – Wieszał ich publicznie, dla przestrogi. A teraz zadaj sobie pytanie, Rhalisie, czy ty i reszta moich ludzi naprawdę jest na tyle naiwna, by myśleć że ja, Nevit, okażę wam więcej miłosierdzia? Rhalis nie odważył się odpowiedzieć. Wpatrując się dalej w ziemię próbował coś wybełkotać. Z jego ust nie wypłynęło jednak nic zrozumiałego. -Zejdź mi z oczu i powtórz moim ‘’wiernym’’ sługom, że jeśli się komuś nie podoba jego obecny styl życia, to może spokojnie odejść. Niech jednak liczy się z faktem, że kiedy Spherus Magna będzie już pod naszym panowaniem, nie zdoła przeżyć jednej doby. Rhalis obrócił się i odszedł, wciąż wpatrzony w piasek leniwie przesuwający się przez wiatr. Vinex obudził się. Wokół było ciemno, a w jego głowie ciągle przewijały się obrazy: przeprawa przez pustynię, atak Tarahoi, bohaterskie uratowanie przez Algeryę i jej towarzysza, gburowatego Komao, zakrwawiony Valle. Vinex nie mógł zasnąć, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udawało, przewijały się właśnie te obrazy i tak w kółko, bez przerwy. Zamknął ponownie oczy, próbując uspokoić myśli. Ta próba nie trwała jednak długo, bo po chwili coś znowu oderwało jego umysł od snu. -Wciąż żyjesz przeszłością Komao! – krzyk Algeryi dochodził z sąsiedniego pokoju. – To co stało się kiedyś, nie może mieć wpływu na to co czynisz teraz. Ten Matoranin dzisiaj omal przez to nie zginął. To co robisz nie wpłynie już na przeszłość. Stało się i już nic na to nie poradzisz. Zapanowała cisza. Vinex wytężył słuch, ale Komao nic nie odpowiedział. -Nieważny jest początek historii, Komao. – odezwała się cicho w końcu Algerya – Liczy się ciąg dalszy, ten, który sami opisujemy… Wpadnę do ciebie znowu za jakiś czas. – dodała po chwili i wyszła z chaty. Wojownik Lodu dalej się nie odzywał. Vinex nie zmrużył oka już do rana. To co usłyszał nie dawało mu spokoju, mimo że nic z tego nie rozumiał. Wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. W sumie nie różnił się znacząco od reszty domu. Panował tu okropny bałagan. Uwagę Vinexa przykuła półka zawieszona do ściany. Leżał na niej obrazek, na którym widniał szkic dwóch, uśmiechniętych, obejmujących się postaci. Obok obrazka stała wypalona świeca. -Może już wystarczy tego zwiedzania? – Vinex omal nie podskoczył ze strachu. W wejściu do pokoju stał Komao. -Ja.. Tylko.. – zaczął jąkać się Vinex – Przepraszam. -Nie ma sprawy. – rzucił obojętnie Komao – Twój przyjaciel ma się lepiej, rany zaczęły się goić, ale to trochę potrwa. Myślę że za jakieś dwa, trzy dni będziemy mogli go przetransportować do Tajun. Tam mają ponoć bardzo dobrych medyków. -To świetnie! – ucieszył się Vinex i przypomniał sobie słowa Algeryi – Chciałbym… Ci podziękować. Jeśli mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć… -Odwdzięczyć? -Tak, bardzo mi na tym zależy. Nie lubię mieć długów wobec innych. Komao spojrzał na młodego Toa i uśmiechnął się. -Nie jesteś mi nic winien. Nie zaciągnąłeś żadnego długu. Vinex zdumiał się. To było niepodobne do ludzi których do tej pory spotkał. Teraz nic nie było za darmo. -Mimo to, chciałbym móc się odpłacić. To kwestia honoru. Komao uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Młody wojownik stojący naprzeciwko niego bardzo mu kogoś przypominał, choć nie wiedział dokładnie o kogo mu chodzi. -Chcesz się odpłacić? -Tak. -Dobrze więc, pomożesz mi narąbać drewna. -Tylko tyle? – zdziwił się Vinex. -Żaden ciekawszy pomysł nie wpadł mi do głowy. Komao podszedł do jednej ze ścian i ściągnął z niej mały toporek. Rzuciwszy go Vinexowi sam ruszył do kufra stojącego w rogu pokoju i wyciągnął z niego drugi, nieco większy topór. -Idziemy. – rzekł Komao. -Na pewno możemy zostawić Vallego samego? -Podałem mu leki, jego życiu nic nie zagraża. No i raczej stąd nie ucieknie na własnych nogach. Wędrowali przez puszczę dłuższy czas. Komao powiedział, że opał zbiera jedynie ze sprawdzonego miejsca. -Mogę zadać jedno pytanie? – zagadnął Vinex. -Właśnie to zrobiłeś. – odparł Komao. – Ale mogę odpowiedzieć na jeszcze jedno, jeśli bardzo chcesz. -Kim wy właściwie jesteście? – wypalił Toa Dźwięku. -Co masz na myśli? -Tarahoi to nie zwierzątka domowe. To jedne z najokropniejszych bestii jakie tu latają. Przywódcy wiosek wysyłali całe oddziały żeby je przepędzić z zamieszkanych terenów, a wy załatwiliście dwie sztuki i to sami. -Cóż… - odrzekł wojownik Lodu – Ja i Algerya… Wyłapywaliśmy kiedyś groźne Rahi. -Łapaliście groźne Rahi? -Tak, właśnie. Tam nabraliśmy doświadczenia. Vinex zauważył, że Komao zerka co chwilę na niego nerwowo. -To co zrobiliście było naprawdę niesamowite. – rzekł nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne zachowanie rozmówcy – Oddałbym wszystko żeby mieć tyle umiejętności… -Właściwie chodzi tylko o jedną zdolność. – przerwał mu Komao – o ocenę. -Ocenę? – Vinex nic nie rozumiał. -Ocenę sytuacji, wroga; jego słabości, zdolności, wyposażenia oraz otoczenia. Wszystko ma jakieś znaczenie. Podczas walki nie masz czasu na myślenie o takich szczegółach, więc zwracasz na to uwagę sekundy przed starciem. Później zdajesz się na instynkt. -Niesamowite. – stwierdził Vinex – Zawsze chciałem zostać Toa. Nawet nie czekałem aż dostanę moc, tylko udawałem bohatera kiedy jeszcze byłem Matoraninem. Wstąpiłem do gwardii i pchałem się do wszelkich możliwych zadań. – Toa Dźwięku westchnął – Kiedy Mroczni Łowcy pojmali naszego strażnika, zupełnie przypadkiem wpadł mi w ręce kamień Toa. Ludzie z wioski żartowali „tak długo zgrywał bohatera, że w końcu się nim stał.” – na twarzy Vinexa pojawił się ponury uśmiech - Żarty się jednak skończyły, kiedy wioskę znowu najechali Łowcy. Potem znowu i kolejny raz. A ja nie potrafiłem nic zrobić. Tak naprawdę to dalej tylko ‘’zgrywam bohatera’’ – głos Toa Dźwięku się załamał. Komao również milczał. Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie sądził że ten młody, uśmiechnięty wojownik mógł przeżyć takie okropieństwa. -Każdy ma jakieś przeznaczenie, chłopcze. – rzekł w końcu – I chociaż może ci się to wydawać dziwne, i w sumie słusznie, bo to jedna z najbardziej pokręconych zasad w tym świecie, to nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Być może pewnego dnia się o tym przekonasz. Na twarzy Vinexa znów pojawił się ponury uśmiech. -Może i tak, tylko… - Vinex przerwał i zatrzymał się. Spojrzał powoli w ziemię. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. -Co się dzieje? – zapytał zaniepokojony Komao. -Zdawało mi się… TRACH! Ziemia pod Vinexem runęła w dół. Sam Toa Dźwięku rozpaczliwie skoczył do przodu, jednak zbyt późno by się czego złapać. Komao rzucił się do krawędzi dziury utworzonej przez osunięcie się podłoża i w ostatniej chwili złapał Vinexa za nadgarstek. -Trzymaj się! – krzyknął do Toa Dźwięku. Może jeszcze 50 lat temu Komao z łatwością wciągnąłby Vinexa na górę. Teraz jednak nie wchodziło to w grę. Zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać szukając czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc. I znalazł. -Vinex! Po prawej stronie jest półka skalna. – wskazał ją czubkiem głowy – Rozbujam cię, a kiedy krzyknę „teraz”, puszczę cię, a ty się na nią wdrapiesz. Zrozumiałeś? Vinex kiwnął głową. Komao nie mógł zwlekać. Czuł jakby ból rozrywał mu mięśnie w ręce. Rozhuśtał Toa Dźwięku i krzyknął: -Teraz! Vinex puścił się ręki Komao i wskoczył na półkę skalną. Obydwaj odetchnęli głęboko. -Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Komao ciężko oddychając ze zmęczenia. -Taak. – stwierdził Vinex – Wszystko ok. Wiesz… Tu jest chyba coś ciekawego. Komao zajrzał w głąb dziury w ziemi. -Przestań bredzić i pomyślmy jak cię stamtąd wyciągnąć. -Nie czekaj, to chyba jakaś jaskinia. -Vinex, osobiście nie mam ochoty dzisiaj na eksplorowanie jaskiń. Zaraz rzucę ci jakieś pnącze. Vinex nie dawał za wygraną. -Okej, okej tylko się rozejrzę i wracam. – oznajmił i zaczął schodzić po skalnej ścianie. -Vinex, nie żartuję, wracaj tu! – krzyknął Komao, ale widząc że Toa Dźwięku rzeczywiście ma zamiar eksplorować jaskinię, zrzucił pnącze na dół i czym prędzej zaczął po nim schodzić. Kiedy znalazł się na dole, było już za późno. Pył opadł a Vinexowi ukazało się całe wnętrze jaskini. -Co to za miejsce?! – krzyknął podekscytowany Toa Dźwięku. Trudno było opisać, czym było to miejsce. Była to bowiem ogromna przestrzeń, jaskinia wysoka na kilkanaście bio, a jej głębokość trudno było oszacować. Znajdowały się w niej przeróżne urządzenia. Zapewne jednak nie do użycia, gdyż wszystkie były już zakurzone i wyglądały jakby nikt ich nie używał od wielu, wielu lat. Były tu też pojazdy a niemal każda ściana zapełniona byłą bronią, zarówno białą jak różnego rodzaju miotaczami. Mieściły się tu również małe, drewniane chatki. -Wyobrażasz sobie co odkryliśmy, Komao?! Jak myślisz, do czego mogło służyć to miejsce? I kto go używał?... Komao? – Vinex obrócił się do Toa Lodu a z jego twarzy zniknęło podniecenie. Komao nie podziwiał urządzeń, uzbrojenia czy pojazdów. Przemierzał jaskinię niewzruszony, a z jego twarzy trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać. Kroczył ścieżkami i co chwilę zatrzymywał się, by podnieść jakiś przedmiot z podłogi i uśmiechnąć się do niego ponuro. W końcu podszedł do ściany, na której wyryte były przeróżne symbole. Od razu, bez zastanowienia otarł z kurzu jedno jedyne miejsce na ścianie. Widniał tam krótki wyraz. Komao wyszeptał tylko słowo „Mallya” i uklęknął przed ścianą. Vinex mógłby przysiąc, że zauważył łzę na jego masce. A kiedy obaj tak trwali w milczeniu, Vinex skojarzył wszystkie fakty. Przypomniał sobie legendę o rzekomej organizacji, która ukrywała się przed światem. Czymże miałoby być to miejsce, jeśli nie bazą? A ta dwójka wojowników, Komao i Algerya… Łowcy Rahi to naprawdę mało wiarygodne kłamstwo. Został uratowany przez dwójkę członków tajnej organizacji chroniącej dobra. Zawdzięcza życie Zakonowi Vestor. -Nigdy nie polowaliście na Rahi, co? – Vinexa męczyła ta cisza. Miał zbyt wiele pytań. – Jesteście członkami Zakonu Vestor, Strażnikami. Komao wzdrygnął się. -Tak dawno nie słyszałem tego słowa, że zapomniałem o jego istnieniu. – Komao wstał i odwrócił się. Na jego twarzy nie było już smutku i łez. W jego oczach czaił się dziwny blask złości. – A teraz bardzo rzeczowe pytanie, na które lepiej szybko odpowiedz. Zakon Vestor jest tajemnicą, o której wie tylko parę osób na tej planecie. Skąd młody Toa wędrujący przez pustynie dowiedział się o naszym istnieniu. -Krążą o was legendy! – rzekł pośpiesznie Vinex. – Usłyszałem o was kiedy pierwszy raz odwiedziłem Tesarę. -Kto ci opowiedział tę legendę? -Ma na imię Bartazz. Ludzie mają go za świra, ale ja zawsze sądziłem że to co mówi może być prawdą. I miałem rację. -Bartazz? – powtórzył Komao ze zdumieniem. Komao wpatrzył się znowu w ścianę i najwyraźniej odpłynął we własnych zapominając że Vinex wciąż koło niego stoi. Toa Dźwięku uznał że nie będzie go odrywał od tej czynności i chciał ruszyć w głąb jaskini by dalej zwiedzać. Po dwóch krokach potknął się jednak o coś. Obolały podniósł się i wziął do ręki winowajcę upadku. Był to świecący kryształ wielkości pięści. Nie byłoby w nim nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że kryształ mienił się na zielono. -Eee.. Komao? – odezwał się Vinex. Toa Lodu obrócił się i zmrużył oczy widząc świecący minerał. -To powinno tak robić? – zapytał niepewnie Toa Dźwięku – co to oznacza? -Na pewno nic dobrego. – odparł Komao po dłuższej chwili. C.D.N Autor 'TeBePeel' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TBP